


Adoption Stories

by The_Storyteller15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Storyteller15/pseuds/The_Storyteller15
Summary: The Stories of People adopting my Bitties^^
Kudos: 1





	Adoption Stories

I was fairly excited. Today would be the day, were somebody called Jennifer would adopt the first of my Bitties. She decided for a Mesy Bitty, because she liked the original Sansy and G Bitties very much and you would get the best of both of them with this Bitty, and wants to call her Marilee. A good Name i thought. She and Marilee liked each other from the first Moment they've met. They laughed about different kind of Puns and eat different kind of Sweets together. (it was a good Idea to include a small Food Counter in the Center, where you can eat small samples of Food, which your Bitty likes, together with your possible Adoption) After a few Days of talking to each other, Jennifer decided to finally take Marilee home with her. After paying 1500 G (which were 1000 G for Marilee and 500 G for Food, Clothes, Meds and a small Bitty House) they both went to her Home very happily. I had some mixed Feelings, part happiness, part sadness, but in the End, I was glad for the first Adoption that leaved my Shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry basurtoj15, i took a few literate Liberties with this Adoption^^; 
> 
> Please comment below^^ i would appreciate it^^


End file.
